Reinkarnasi
by BaekhyunSamaa
Summary: "Aku berharap dapat berada, dimana semua tak ada yang mengenalku, lalu bertemu denganmu, jodohku walau hanya 19 hari saja" ucapnya lalu menjatuhkan dirinya kesumur tua itu. Taoris Fanfiction. Hope you read and like it
1. Chapter 1

"Aku berharap dapat berada, dimana semua tak ada yang mengenalku, lalu bertemu denganmu, jodohku walau hanya 19 hari saja" ucapnya lalu menjatuhkan dirunya kesumur tua itu.

* * *

**BaekhyunSamaa Present**

**Reinkarnasi**

* * *

.

.

.

2013

Kris mengambil headsetnya, dan memasangkannya ketelinga. 'Sungguh pelajaran yang membosankan' umpatnya dalam hati

Teng teng teng

Bel pulang mulai berbunyi, menandakan berakhirnya kegiatan belajar mengajar. Seperti biasa, Kris, sang pangeran sekolah menunda kegiatannya membereskan buku pelajarannya dan memilih untuk tetap mendengarkan headsetnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin pulang tentu saja, hanya, jika ia pulang sekarang, ia tahu akan ada kegaduhan yang ditimbulkannya.

Brak

"Kris ge, ayo kita pulang, tidak ingatkah kau kalau hari ini ulang tahun adikmu?" teriak seorang pria berkulit putih sambil menarik tangan Kris.

Kris, hanya memandang datar ke arah sang tersangka, kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke jendela. "Dia adikku, kenapa jadi kau yang lebih peduli?" ucapnya sinis.

Suho yang telah kebal dengan ucapan dan tatapan sahabatnya ini tetap menarik tangan Kris dan membalas perkataan Kris sambil memasang senyum angelicnya "Kau tahu, ia jauh-jauh datang ke Korea untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan gegenya tercinta,"

Suho menghela nafas, lalu melanjutkan "Lagi pula sekali-kali kau juga harus menghentikan fans-fansmu yang membabi buta agar kau bisa pulang dengan normal"

Kris terdiam sebentar, memikirkan perkataan Suho. Mungkin benar jika ia harus menghentikan ulah fans-fansnya agar ia bisa hidup nyaman.

"Sebenarnya aku tahu modus Lay datang ke Korea bukan untuk bertemu denganku," Kris menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya, dan melanjutkan perkataannya

"Tapi usulmu tadi tak ada salahnya" kini, ia telah mengeluarkan smirk sempurnanya

.

.

.

Kris dan Suho melangkah keluar menuju kerumunan fans Kris yang masih setia menunggunya. Kris, sebelum diserang oleh fansnya secara membabi buta, mengeluarkan kode, agar semua orang yang ada disana mendengarkannya.

"Aku ingin mengumumkan pada kalian semua bahwa aku ingin kalian semua berhenti mengejarku, karena aku akan memilih satu diantara kalian semua."

Ucapan Kris sontak membuat semua orang yang ada disana, termasuk Suho tercengang. Pasalnya, Kris biasanya tidak pernah menanggapi serius fansnya, terlebih, sekarang ini ia akan memilih salah satu diantara mereka? Apa dia sudah gila?

Kris menarik ujung bibirnya, mengeluarkan seringaian khasnya "Aku memilih kalian dan akan memenuhi permintaan kalian –apa saja- asal kalian bisa menunjukkan dan memakai pakaian terakhir yang digunakan Tao, pangeran dinasti Cina saat kematiannya"

Suho tersenyum singkat. Kris sungguh jenius, seperti biasanya. Pasalnya, Tao, pangeran dinasti Cina itu sungguh telah menghilang ribuan-ribuan abad yang lalu, dan parahnya pakaian yang digunakan Tao saat kabur –Suho melihat pakaian itu dilukisan Tao di museum Cina- adalah pakaian yang paling mustahil ditemukan ataupun dibuat karena sulitnya pencarian bahan dan hanya pernah dibuat sekali dalam sejarahnya, jadi walaupun kau cari memaksa membelinya dimuseum pun pasti tidak akan ada.

Semua orang disana diam, menyadari ketidak mungkinannya permintaan Kris, yang bisa disimpulkan juga ketidak mungkinannya mereka memiliki Kris pun memberikan jalan untuk Kris dan Suho untuk pulang, sambil merutuki nasib mereka masing-masing

.

.

.

_113 SM_

_Tao memandang nanar kearah fotonya dan kakak seayahnya –putra dari selir kerajaan- Suho. Ia tidak menyangka jika Suho, orang yang dicintainya harus menikah dengan Lay, anak perdana mentri kerajaannya sekaligus sahabat terdekatnya. Tao tau, sudah lama Suho mencintai pria bernama Lay itu. Dan Tao juga tahu, diam-diam La__y __ mencintai Suho. _

_Lay diam-diam mencintai Suho? Kenapa harus diam-diam? Karena Lay tahu Tao mencintai Suho sejak kecil. Dan dia mengatakan pada Tao, ia tidak mencintai Suho. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Tao bahagia. Awalnya Lay juga menolak perjodohannya dengan Suho, namun selang beberapa bulan ia menyadari perasaannya pada Suho dan menyetujinya, membuat Tao berfikir Lay begitu munafik dan ia pun membencinya._

_Tao melempar foto Lay, lalu menangis dalam diam, ia tak mau membuat semua orang panik, jika sang pangeran calon raja ini tiba-tiba menagis meraung-raung. _

_._

_._

_._

_Tao kini memakai baju terbaiknya, tentu saja, ia akan mendatangi pesta pernikahan kakaknya bukan? Tao berusaha tampil ceria, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya. Ia memandang kakaknya kemudian menggoreskan senyum palsu diwajahnya, memberi selamat, dan megalunkan doanya kepada kedua mempelai, kemudian berbalik pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. _

_Tao kini telah berhasil kabur dari kerajaannya. Bagaimana bisa Tao kabur? Ia kabur lewat pintu belakang, yang kuncinya telah ia ambil secara diam-diam. Semua orang sedang fokus dengan acara megah sang kakak dan melalaikan keamanan gerbang kerajaan sehingga dengan mudahnya Tao bisa pergi._

_Tao terus berlari. Entah sampai kapan ia akan berlari, karena ia sendiri tak tahu kemana ia harus pergi. Tao benar-benar lelah, Ia lelah bukan karena berlari, namun ia lelah harus berpura-pura bahagia dikerajaannya. Tao benar-benar ingin menyerah, menyerah akan hidupnya. _

_Seakan mengerti keinginan Tao, langkahnya terhenti disebuah sumur tua yang dikelilingi batu-batu unik berpahat 'Reinkarnasi'. Tao mengambil batu itu, kemudian memanjat kepinggir sumur._

_"Aku berharap dapat berada, dimana semua tak __a__da yang mengenalku, lalu bertemu denganmu, jodohku walau hanya 19 hari saja" ucapnya lalu menjatuhkan dirinya kesumur tua itu._

.

.

.

2013

Kris menyambut pagi dengan senyuman. Hari ini tidak seperti biasanya, karena hari ini dia akan menjalani kehidupan yang tenang, begitu pikirnya. Kris mengambil tasnya, kemudian menyambar sepotong roti dan pergi melajukan mobilnya.

Kini ia telah sampai desekolahnya. Ia kemudian melajukan mobilnya menuju parkiran sekolah. Kris memarkir mobilnya dan berjalan menuju lapangan sekolah. Namun, langkahnya terhenti tatkala melihat Suho, sang sahabat karibnya berjalan tergesa-gesa menghampirinya.

"Kris, ga-wat-" ucap Suho dengan masih terengah-engah

"Apanya" Kris tetap memandang Suho dengan tatapan datarnya walau sedikit terlihat ekspresi bingung diwajahnya

"Ikut aku" Suho menarik pergelangan tangan Kris, membawanya menuju kerumunan dilapangan.

.

.

.

Kris terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, kini dia melihat seorang pria dengan tinggi 180-an berdiri membelakanginya memakai pakaian kuno yang ia sebutkan kemarin sore. Dan sekarang, apa yang harus dilakukannya? Memenuhi permintaan pria itu? Bagaimana kalau pria itu meminta menjadi pacarnya eoh?

"Bagaimanapun juga kau harus memenuhi permintaannya Kris, itu janjimu" ucap Suho mengingatkan.

Kris mendengus kesal, mengumpat, lalu memutuskan untuk berjalan kearah pria itu dan menepuk pundaknya. Pria itu, merasakan sesuatu dibahunya, menoleh dan menatap kearah sang terdakwa.

Kris terkejut lagi. Kali ini lebih tepat jika kau menyebutnya terpesona. Terpesona? Kris memang terpesona pada pria ini. Bagaimana tidak? Pria didepannya ini begitu manis dan cantik –menurut Kris- dibanding wanita atau pria manapun, bahkan ibunya sendiri. Kris, bukan penyuka pria sebelumnya, namun entah mengapa pria didepannya ini berhasil membuat jantungnya berdebar keterlaluan.

Pria itu, merasa ditatap tanpa berkedip oleh Kris pun melambaikan tangannya, seolah mengetes kesadaran pria didepannya. Kris, yang merasa telah bertindak memalukan kini memalingkan wajahnya yang telah memerah dan kembali memasang poker face andalannya.

"Jadi siapa namamu? Dan apa permintaanmu?" Tanya Kris mengingat tujuannya tadi

"Kau tak mengenalku?" ucap pria itu sambil menatap Kris polos. Kris, yang ditatap seperti itu kembali memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan pria tadi.

"Aku benar-benar tak mengenalmu dan cepat jawab pertanyaanku" balas Kris tanpa memandang pria tadi.

"Aku Tao, dan oh, kau malaikat yang akan mengabulkan permintaanku?"

Pria yang diketahui bernama Tao tadi menatap Kris dengan tatapan berbinar-binar membuat Kris, untuk kedua kalinya harus merasakan jantungnya ingin melompat keluar. Tao, merasa sang malaikat pengabul permintaanya diam, mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Kris, sang malaikatnya dan berkata

"Kalau begitu bantulah aku mendekati seseorang"

.

.

.

Kris bagai merasa dijatuhi hukuman mati sekarang. Pasalnya, Tao, pria yang baru 1 jam lalu dikenalnya kini bukan memintanya menjadi kekasihnya –seperti keinginannya- tapi malah menyuruhnya membantu mendekati seseorang, dan parahnya lagi, orang itu adalah Suho, teman dekatnya sekaligus orang yang disukai adiknya.

Kris membolak-balikkan buku pelajarannya, bagai melihat kekelaman dosanya. Kris memandang nanar kearah jendela, dimana ia melihat Tao, kini sedang bermain melempar batu ditaman sekolahnya. 'Kenapa harus Suho Tao-ah?'

.

.

.

"Gege, boleh Tao meminta permintaan lagi?" Tanya Tao hati-hati. Ia tahu, sejak mengucapkan permintaan pertamanya tadi, Tao merasa Kris begitu marah.

"Permintaan apa?" Kris menjawab sambil meminum minumannya, berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak memandang kearah Tao.

"Aku tak punya tempat tinggal ge, jadi boleh aku tinggal bersamamu ge?" ucapan Tao sontak membuat Kris tersedak dan memuntahkan minumannya.

'Tao akan tinggal bersamaku!' Sorak Kris dalam hati

**TBC**

Fanfic ini sebenernya adalah oneshoot, tapi karena kepanjangan, jadi saya putuskan untuk membuatnya tamat sekitar 3 chapter

Please Review if you read and like this FanFiction… Thank you ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Tao tersenyum, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kejendela.

"Aku yakin Suho adalah jodohku ge, karena itu aku kabur dan berada disini." Ucap Tao, membuat Kris, sekali lagi harus menelan kekecewaannya.

**BaekhyunSamaa Present**

**Reinkarnasi**

.

.

.

.

Melihat Kris tersedak minumannya, Tao kini berinisiatif menyodorkan sebuah kain abu-abu untuk membersihkan wajahnya. Kris, yang merasa Tao begitu perhatian, dengan senang hati menerima kain itu, kemudian membersihkan sisa minuman yang berada diwajahnya.

'Ah, Tao benar-benar perhatian padaku, mengkin saja ia juga menyukaiku tanpa sadar' narsisnya dalam hati.

"Hei Kris, bisakah aku meminjam Lap dimejamu? Mejaku masih kotor, tapi Baekhyun tak mau berbagi Lap denganku." Ucap pria tinggi bername tag Chanyeol, sambil menunjuk pria manis yang masih sibuk membersihkan meja tempatnya makan.

Kris yang merasa kebahagiaannya terganggu, menatap Chanyeol sinis kemudian melontarkan caciannya. "Dasar bodoh, menghadapi pria yang lebih pendek darimu saja kau tidak bisa".

Ia menghela nafas, kemudian melanjutkan "Lagi pula disini tidak ada Lap yang kau maksud"

"Tidak ada? Lalu apa yang kau pegang itu? Kau mau pelit padaku seperti Baekhyun juga heh?" Sungut Chanyeol, sambil menunjukkan jarinya kearah tangan Kris.

Kris, hanya tepaku mencerna perkataan Chanyeol. 'Yang ku pegang?' tanyanya pada diri sendiri, kemudian mengarahkan pandangan kearah tangannya.

"Jadi tadi aku membersihkan wajahku dengan Lap meja?" teriak Kris labil, membuat seluruh penghuni kantin menoleh kearahnya.

.

.

.

"Kris-ge masih marah pada Tao atas kejadian yang tadi? Tao benar-benar tak tau ge, kalau kain itu benda yang jahat" kata Tao, sambil menarik-narik baju Kris, membuat sang empunya mau tak mau harus menoleh kearahnya.

Kris sebenarnya masih marah, karena Tao, telah membuat dirinya malu dan lari terbirit-birit kekamar mandi tadi, sehingga menyebabkan image coolnya menurun drastis. Namun melihat wajah menyesal Tao –yang bagi Kris malah menambah keimutannya menjadi 10 kali lipat- membuatnya tak tega untuk marah terlalu lama.

"Aku tak marah padamu, Panda" ucap Kris sambil menarik tangan Tao menuju mobilnya, menyuruhnya duduk, dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman padanya.

"Pan-da?" kata Tao gugup, mengingat posisinya dan Kris begitu dekat saat ini. Tao memang tak pernah berada diposisi sedekat ini dengan pria dan wanita manapun ketika ia masih berada dikerajaannya.

Sesaat setelah sadar Kris memanggilnya dengan nama sejenis hewan, barulah Tao meneriakkan nama Kris, membuat sang pemilik nama terkekeh geli.

.

.

.

Tao menatap sekeliling rumah Kris dengan pandangan kagum. Ia bahkan mengangguk terkagum-kagum saat Kris menghidupkan televisi, atau sekedar memutar keran airnya.

"Jadi kau tidak tahu cara memakai keran air?" Tanya Kris kaget. Baru kali ini ia menemukan orang yang tak tahu bagaimana menggunakan keran air.

"Biasanya Tao mandi dengan air yang diambilkan oleh pelayan ge" jawab Tao jujur. Mamang, saat mandi, para pelayan kerajaanlah yang akan menyiapkan air mandinya, tanpa Tao perlu repot-repot untuk menimba air dan memanaskannya.

Kris mengangguk mengerti, mendengar penjelasan Tao tadi. Sedetik kemudian alisnya mulai mendekat satu sama lain, memperlihatkan ekspresi bingung diwajah tampannya. 'Anak orang kaya, kenapa disini?' batinnya.

"Jika dirumahmu senyaman itu –hingga kau bahkan tak perlu mengambil air-, kenapa kau malah meninggalkan rumahmu heh?" Tanyanya lagi.

Tao tersenyum, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kejendela.

"Aku yakin Suho adalah jodohku ge, karena itu aku kabur dan berada disini." Ucap Tao, membuat Kris, sekali lagi harus menelan kekecewaannya.

.

.

.

Kris memandangi pantulan dirinya dicermin. Meliuk kekanan dan kekiri, berusaha melihat setiap detail dirinya.

"Aku yakin aku tampan, bahkan jauh lebih tampan dari Suho" ucapnya sendiri, seakan mencoba meyakinkan dirinya.

'Tunggu dulu? Memang benar aku lebih tampan dari Suho?' batinnya kembali menentang. 'Lalu kenapa Tao malah begitu menggilai Suho dan bahkan tidak memandangku?'

Kris, menghela nafas, mulai memikirkan alasan Tao menyukai Suho.

Suho cukup tampan, sedang ia sangat tampan.

Suho putih, ia juga putih.

Suho pintar. Ah, ia bahkan jenius.

Suho pendek, dan ia malah begitu tinggi.

Kris tersenyum menang atas pikirannya sendiri. Sejurus kemudian ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, mungkin Tao hanya perlu melihat pesonaku, agar ia menyukaiku"

Kemudian, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah, menemui Tao yang telah menantinya disana, untuk berangkat kesekolah bersama.

.

.

.

Tao menggenggam tangan Kris cukup erat, membuat Kris, tak henti-hentinya menahan senyum. Sebenarnya, ia menggenggam tangan Kris bukan tanpa alasan. Ia takut, jika ia ketahuan bukan siswa disekolah ini, walau ia telah memakai baju sekolah milik Kris. Tao melirik kearah para siswa, yang sekarang tengah sibuk memperbincangkan mereka berdua. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka kini melihat dua orang pria –tampan dan manis- sedang bergandengan tangan, memancing hasrat Fujo dan Fudan mereka muncul keluar.

"Kau tak perlu gemetar begitu. Ekspresimu yang berlebihan malah membuat mereka semakin curiga Panda" ucap Kris menenangkan. Hei, tak bisakah kau menenangkannya dengan kata-kata yang lebih baik?

Tao, merasa dipanggil Panda, sekali lagi ingin berteriak kepada Kris. Namun, niatnya langsung hilang melihat Suho yang menyambut mereka berdua didepan kelas.

"Kris dan er-" ucapan Suho terhenti, mengingat ia belum tahu nama pria yang kini digandeng sahabatnya.

"Tao" balas Kris singkat, membuat Suho mengangguk-angguk dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kris dan Tao, aku sudah menunggu kalian sejak tadi. Benar kalian pacaran? Bisakah kalian ceritakan tentang gosip ini? Aku benar-benar penasaran" lanjutnya, kemudian menarik tangan keduanya, membuat Tao berbinar senang dan Kris menggerutu pelan.

.

.

.

Teng Teng

Bel pelajaran berbunyi, membuat para siswa berhamburan memasuki ruang kelas, duduk rapi menunggu sang guru datang. Suho, kini terus tersenyum tak jelas mengingat cerita Kris dan Tao tadi pagi, sambil memandang keluar jendela, dimana Tao kini sedang bermain-main ditaman sekolah. Yah, Tao kini berada ditaman sekolah, karena toh ia tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaran karena ia bukan siswa disana.

"Kenapa kau terus tersenyum memandanginya Heh? Kau menyukainya?" sungut Kris tak jelas, menatap Suho dingin meremehkan.

Suho, yang melihat ekspresi lucu teman sebangkunya ini terkekeh pelan, kemudian melancarkan serangan untuk menggoda Kris.

"Memang kenapa kalau suka?"

BRAK

Kris berdiri menggebrak mejanya, membuat Suho kaget karenanya. 'Hei, aku kan hanya bercanda' batinnya dalam hati.

"Aku ijin ke UKS" ucapnya keras lalu meninggalkan ruangan, membuat semua orang bingung karenanya.

.

.

.

Kris menjadi sensitif, terutama masalah Tao, sejak kejadian satu minggu yang lalu. Hanya karena hal-hal kecil seperti Suho yang mengobrol dengan Tao, atau mengajaknya kekantin, bisa menyebabkan sang karib uring-uringan tak jelas. Suho merasa kejadian ini begitu langka, tak segan-segan melancarkan serangannya untuk menggoda Kris, seperti saat ini.

"Tao ah, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman bermain besok sore ini?" Tanya Suho, membuat Kris menggeram pelan.

"Ke taman bermain? Dengan Suho gege?" balas Tao dengan semangat. Hei Tao, tak taukah jika pria disampingmu ini telah mendidih heh?

"Aku ikut" Ucap Kris singkat, membuat kedua orang yang didekatnya menoleh kearahnya.

"Aku juga akan mengajak seorang" lanjutnya, diiringi dengan kemunculan seringai diwajah tampannya.

.

.

.

"La-lay?" Suho merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat begitu saja, membuatnya tak bisa mengatakan apapun selain nama pria didepannya.

"Ne, Hyung. Kris-ge bilang Hyung yang mengajakku kemari? Benarkah itu?" Tanya Lay malu-malu.

'Berhasil'

Kris menyeringai tipis. Suho, sahabat sekaligus orang yang menghalanginya bersama sang pujaan hati kini tergugup kaku. Kris, bahkan dapat melihat rona merah diwajah Suho, yang sukses membuatnya tertawa dalam diam.

Kris yang tadi sibuk memandangi pasangan didepannya kini merasakan sesuatu yang bergetar dibalik pundaknya. 'Tunggu dulu? Bukankah Suho dan Lay ada didepannya? Lalu siapa yang terisak?' pikir Kris lambat.

"Tao?" ucapnya sambil menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, meninggalkan kedua orang yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri tadi. Tao, kini tengah menangis dalam diam, seperti kebiasaannya dulu. Merasa Pandanya menangis, tanpa aba-aba Kris menarik Tao menjauhi pasangan itu, membuat sang panda mendongak menatapnya.

.

.

.

Sudah dua jam Kris menunggui Tao menangis, namun yang ditunggui sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan keinginannya untuk berhenti, membuat Kris mendesah pelan, kemudian menangkupkan kedua pipinya, menyuruh Tao agar menatapnya.

"Ceritakan padaku"

Perkataan Kris membuat Tao menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian membuka bibirnya menuruti perkataan Kris.

"Aku adalah pangeran Dinasti Cina, yang dihilang 2126 tahun yang lalu"

Kris mengangguk, membiarkan Tao melanjutkan perkataannya. Jujur, ia memang kaget awalnya, tapi bukankah Tao pria polos yang tak akan berbohong?

"Aku kabur dari kerajaan dan datang kesini untuk bertemu Suho, karena aku yakin ia jodohku" lanjut Tao.

Kris masih terdiam. Sungguh, ini adalah kedua kalinya Kris mengetahui tujuan Tao berada disini, namun, entah mengapa perasaan sakit yang ia rasakan masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Namun, kenapa Tuhan tidak adil padaku? Kenapa saat aku bereinkarnasi pun orang itu masih ada didekat Suho-ge" kini, perkataan Tao kembali diiringi isak tangis.

"Waktuku disini tidak banyak ge, Tao Cuma punya 19 hari, dan Tao hanya ingin bahagia ge" Tao menangis semakin keras, membuat beberapa pengunjung taman hiburan menoleh kearah mereka.

"Jadi, bisakah kau menjauhkan orang itu dari Suho, Ge?" kini Tao menampilkan mata sendunya kearah Kris, mencoba untuk membujuknya.

'Tidak Kris, kau tak boleh mengiyakan permintaannya lagi. Sudah cukup Kris, kau harus bertindak sebelum terlambat' nasehat Kris pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kalau kau melupakannya dan memanfaatkan 19 harimu bersama orang lain?" tanyanya kemudian.

Cup

Belum sempat Tao menjawab pertanyaan Kris, ia merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal menabrak bibirnya, membuat kembang api khayal meletup-letup didadanya.

'Oh God, aku benar-benar menciumnya sekarang!' teriak Kris dalam hati.

**TBC**

**Balasan Review**

**Paprikapumkin:** saya emang sering galau gegara Kris nyakitin panda, jadi terciptalah ep ep ini.

**Kyuki Yanagishita**: kayak bapak SBY aja… hehe… entahlah, saya juga gak tau sad ending atau bukan *author aneh*

**Ellizabeth Kim**: Kris emang pabbo *ditonjok Kris*

**PutchanC**: suka? Review lagi ya?

**DragPanda0267**: iya…ini udah lanjut kok.. :)

**JunghongieJello**: Serukah? Yang ini gimana? Gak seru?

**Shin Zitao**: saya sukanya emang bikin Kris patah hati,,, haha

**Princess nanachan**: rooftop prince? Sayanya baru tahu sebenernya, karena dulu gak ngikutin *ndeso lu thor*. Tapi pas baca sinopsisnya saya merasa agak mirip. Dan kya… saya jadi pengen nonton ini drama…

**Kopi luwak**: Oke :D

**SiDer Tobat**: iay, Kris kan kerja sambilannya jadi pak comblang..

**Ajib4ff**: saya sehat, sehat, sehat, *otak mulai konslet*

**XingLay97**: iya…permohonan diterima :D

**Saya gak tahu, ini ep ep bagus atau tidak, tapi saya akan tetap berusaha melanjutkannya *gak nanya*. Terimakasih sudah Review? Please Review again in this Chapter… *bow***

**Akhir kata, saya mau Tanya, ada yang tau berapa waktu Tao yang tersisa? *pertanyaan gak penting, abaikan***


End file.
